


The Proof is in the Pudding

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-29
Updated: 2007-12-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Hermione's been a little tense...Harry and Ron help her relax.





	The Proof is in the Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> · Your recipient's TQP name or Live Journal name. Santa Elidan
> 
> · Title; The Proof is in the Pudding
> 
> · Pairing or Character Ron/Harry/Hermione
> 
> · Prompt: Brandy Pudding
> 
> · Rating: NC-17

Hermione had been tense for several weeks and Harry and I tried to find a way to relax her but even sex wasn't working at this point. 

 

I want to make clear that it was Harry's idea to put the Brandy in the pudding.  I really was just going along with Harry's plan.  

 

See we made a lovely dinner for Hermione….she was working far too hard at the Ministry and Harry and I were off for Christmas Eve.  We decided…well I decided that dinner would be the perfect way to help Hermione relax enough to enjoy Christmas.  

 

We made roast duck, glazed carrots, and homemade bread…Okay fine we got mum to do it but Hermione doesn't have to know that!

 

The Brandy pudding we made ourselves. 

 

It was quite tasty and I was surprised after a few bites that Hermione seemed tipsy.  Now, there are few things more priceless than seeing Hermione pissed.  She gets flirty, she gets seductive, and that wasn't what we were trying to do.

 

Well that I wasn't what I was trying to do…I blame Harry. 

 

See here's how it happened.  I was enjoying my coffee as Harry cleaned up the dishes and I felt something in my lap.  I looked down and found a small, sexy foot, and it was attached to a firm sexy leg. 

 

"Ron," Hermione said softly. "Is that a wand in your pocket?"

 

Her toe was tracing the outline of my cock through my trousers and I spread my legs slightly to allow her better access. 

 

"My wand is a bit…larger…" 

 

Hermione began massaging my shaft with her toes and my hand shook slightly when I lifted my coffee mug to my lips. 

 

Harry chose that moment to walk back into the room.  Hermione actually batted her eyelashes at him and her voice was husky when she spoke. 

 

"Harry, did you know that Ron is hard?"

"What do you want me to do about it," Harry growled and ran his hand through my hair. "I'm clearing the table."

 

Hermione waved her wand and the dishes marched their way to the kitchen.   What happened next was a bit of a shock but my prim and proper Hermione crawled across our dining room table, grabbed me by the shirt collar, and kissed me hard.  Her tongue slid past my lips and I heard Harry moan softly behind me. 

 

"Harry," Hermione purred when she broke our kiss. "I think the dishes are taken care of."

 

"I reckon she's right," I muttered and looked up at Harry. "Hermione needs…"

 

"Oh I need," Hermione sighed. "The two of you to strip off, come over here, and make me scream your names."

 

I stood up and stared down at Hermione, there was almost a feral lust in her eyes, and her gaze was so intense I had to look away.  My cock was throbbing, my stomach was on fire, and turned to pull Harry to me. 

 

I heard Hermione moan when my lips descended on Harry's.  I made a point of letting her see my tongue sliding between his lips, and I made quick work of the buttons on his shirt and fly.

 

Harry's hands were nimbly undressing me and when our cocks brushed through our open jeans I growled. 

 

"Get the rest off," Hermione demanded, drawing my attention to her, and my heart stopped.  

 

My bookworm was naked, running her fingers through her folds, spreading herself, and as Harry suckled my neck she ran her fingers over her clit. 

 

"Harry," I moaned. "Look at her."

 

Harry lifted his head and his eyes widen slightly.  He sucked in a large breath and I saw his adams apple bob as he swallowed hard.  His hand shook slightly as he reached out to snag Hermione's wrist.  I moaned as he took her fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean, and I claimed his lips to capture a taste of Hermione. 

 

Hermione slammed her hand down on the table to get our attention, "Touch me…I'm so wet…I need…"

 

"We know what you need, Hermione…"

 

"That's right, Hermione," Harry added. "You want our mouths on you…"

 

"Our hands stroking your body," I continued. "My cock buried in your pussy and Harry's in your arse…"

 

"Yes…" Hermione panted. "Now…"

 

Harry and I moved as one towards the table and in unison we dropped to our knees.  I pulled her forward as Harry spread her legs apart.  Together we kissed our way up her calves, over the inside of her thighs, and Hermione's hand tightened in my hair when our tongues met over her clit.  We parted her folds, our tongue licking her clit, and Harry dipped further down to drive his tongue deep inside her pussy.  

 

Hermione's moans intensified as we continued to use our mouths to pleasure her.  Harry lifted his head and ran his fingers through her wet folds before plunging two deep inside her.  Her body shook as I closed my lips around her clit and sucked hard.  My tongue flicked her nub and she shattered.  Harry moaned and slid his wet fingers to her pucker before working one inside her.  She was calling out our names as he slid the second finger inside her and Hermione tugged my head. I draped myself over her, kissing her hard, and loving the fact she could taste herself on my lips.  

 

Her entire body was still trembling from her orgasm and she whispered against my lips, "In me now…"

 

I lifted her into my arms as Harry slid his fingers from her arse.  I lowered us to the floor, Hermione draped over me, and I levered her over my hard cock.  She took me in slowly, sliding down inch by inch, and I moaned once I was completely buried inside her.  Her nails raked down my chest and she gave a soft moan as Harry positioned himself behind her and pressed inside. 

 

I could feel Harry inside her and when she began to move my eyes rolled back in my head.  Harry's hands were on my breast and he began driving her up and onto my cock.  Over and over we rocked together, my hand slid to her clit, and I rubbed her nub hard.  Her head was through back, her mouth was hanging open in a silent moan, and when Harry bit her shoulder she tightened around my cock.

 

I could feel Harry's balls hitting my mine as he drove forward, driving deep into her arse, and I began lifting my hips in time with his thrusts.  She was so tight, hot, and wet that I was losing my mind.  Harry was biting his lip hard and when he gave her arse a smack with the palm of his hand she came hard.  She clenched around me and shouted our names again.  Her head lolled on her shoulder and she ground her pussy down on my cock. 

 

I followed quickly, spilling deep inside her, and Harry was right behind us.  His body jerked as he came.  He managed to pant our names before collapsing against us.  We laid there for several moments before Harry kissed Hermione's shoulder. 

 

"Relaxed yet?" Harry smiled as I raised my head to kiss him softly. "Ron, how about you?"

 

"I'm fairly boneless," I waggled my eyebrows. "But wouldn't mind another round to really relax."

 

Hermione giggled and ran her hand over my chest as Harry slid out of her.  Her legs were shaking as she rolled off of me and she stared at the ceiling for a moment before replying. 

 

"I say we take a bath," Hermione ran her hand over Harry's arm. "Then more relaxing."

 

Harry nodded, "That's a plan." 

 

He stood slowly and reached down to help us up, "See Ron the proof is in the pudding."

 

I laughed as he Apparated us to the loo. 


End file.
